


Personal Jesus

by iceprinceloki



Series: The Decent Moments [21]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Stupidity, Tenderness, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Lestat and David decide to stay and they decide Dr Ellis should be part of the fun too, little do they know....
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot
Series: The Decent Moments [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Personal Jesus

‘So you agree? You want to stay for a while?’ Lestat stared intently at his lover’s face for any sign of doubt or unhappiness.

David sighed exasperatedly. ‘For the last time yes I’m sure I would like to stay here! Calm down Lestat! I don’t understand why you are getting so worked up.’

‘I just want to be sure, that’s all, I want you to be happy David. Forgive me for caring!’ Lestat sniffed softly in disgust and turned his face away from David.

David rolled his eyes with a sigh. ‘I don’t mean it like that, I mean that you’ve asked me half a dozen times and every time I said yes without fail. I think it’s safe to assume I am happy.’

Lestat softened as David sat down beside him on the couch. His younger lover stroked his hair and Lestat leaned into the touch, nearly purring. They were snuggled up and savouring the quiet of the house as their flat mates were out for the evening. David knew Lestat was scheming however, subtle shifting of the blond gave away his energy.

‘What are you thinking?’ He asked wearily.

Lestat sat up immediately with a huge grin on his face. ‘I am so glad you asked!’

‘I really wish I hadn’t.’

‘I was thinking about Dr Ellis, and how we have improved so much with his help.’ Lestat began, pausing to make sure David was listening.

David nodded and gestured his maker on, not sure where this conversation was going but curious to see how it would play out. Lestat was very excited about this and his eyes were bright, his smile warm and his whole person screamed innocence.

‘Well I thought it would be a great idea to bring him here, so we can keep seeing him.’

Lestat looked at David as though expecting accolades. David frowned and bit his lip. Lestat slumped slightly and poked David’s cheek with a finger.

‘You think it’s a dumb idea?’

‘No I don’t, not really….Lestat has it occurred to you that he has other clients in New Orleans who may need him?’ David asked gently, trying to not upset the emotional blond.

Lestat blinked thoughtfully. ‘When I called him he said he was already weaning his clients off to come to New York anyway.’

David’s eyes widened and he felt suspicion bubble up in his chest. ‘Did he say why?’

Lestat frowned and poked his lover’s cheek again. ‘Does it matter? I’m sure he just got a good opportunity.’

‘In New York? Out of nowhere he comes to New York where we just happen to be planning on staying?’ David didn’t believe that Lestat had no idea why the good doctor was coming to New York.

Lestat was getting annoyed, his yellow brows knitting together even tighter and the lines around his mouth lengthening. ‘Why don’t you call him if you want to know so badly? What does it matter so long as he comes here? You always have to look for negatives!’

David sighed and Lestat stood up to walk out of the room. David let his maker go, knowing he wouldn’t be gone for long. Sure enough Lestat returned to the room moments later. He was on the phone which he put on speaker, Lestat was now much more tech savvy thanks to Daniels influence. David wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing.

‘David wants to know why you are abandoning your New Orleans clients to come to New York. He thinks you are stalking us.’

David gasped in shocked and glowered at his maker murderously. ‘Lestat I said nothing of the sort!’

‘You thought it!’

‘No, gentlemen please allow me to explain.’ Ah the gentle voice of Dr Ellis, David had missed the man, he was truly a lovely person. ‘I was contacted a few months ago by another client of mine in New York who requires my services and can no longer have telephonic sessions, because his privacy has become somewhat strained by new additions to his household.’

‘See David.’ Lestat stuck his tongue out. ‘Dr Ellis is not stalking us. It’s just happy coincidence.’

David didn’t quite buy it, the only client Dr Ellis had in New York besides them, as far as he knew, was Louis. Why would Louis need Dr Ellis to come to New York? Was he still having difficulties? David tried to keep his face neutral but Lestat was on to him, the blond put their faces together and climbed onto his fledgling’s lap. Dr Ellis was still on the phone.

‘Hello? Lestat? David?’

David swallowed and glanced at the phone in his makers hand. ‘You need to answer Dr Ellis Lestat.’

Lestat hung up the call and tossed the phone onto the couch beside them. ‘No I don’t. You look suspicious David.’

‘I don’t feel as though I am suspicious, Dr Ellis had a perfectly good explanation.’ David tried to keep his voice neutral and emotionless.

‘I mean you look like you have something to hide. I could have sworn I saw…..recognition on your face when Dr Ellis mentioned his other patient.’

Lestat was dangerously close to wheedling the information out of him. How had it gotten so complicated? When David had told Lestat to see a therapist he never counted on Lestat choosing the same one Louis had been to. If Lestat found out that Dr Ellis was Louis’ therapist he would be tempted to read the man’s memories of their sessions, he would also become worried about why Louis was calling this man halfway across the country.

‘Lestat trust me, I know who he is talking about, but I can’t tell you, it’s not my secret to share….’ David said finally.

Lestat’s mouth made a soft o shape and he looked as though he understood. ‘I see, I won’t say anything to him about it, if he wants me to know he will come tell me.’ Lestat said seriously.

David didn’t know who Lestat thought the patient was and it didn’t matter, he relaxed and kissed Lestat on the lips. ‘Thank you Lestat….’

Lestat leaned away from him and poked his other cheek. David irritably hit his hand away.

‘Stop poking around my cheeks it hurts!’

‘That’s the point, I’m trying to get a rise out of you so you’ll call me all those filthy names again!’ Lestat smirked and brushed his hair away from his face.

‘You are the damndest creature….and I love you….’


End file.
